Reflections
by Shadowed Chaos
Summary: Shattered Glass Genesis AU. First Person POV. Mirage reflects on his past and how he came to be who he is.


Betas: Zelroid and Tsuya.

A/N: Mirages' first name is his Japanese one, though altered slightly to fit my tastes.

And it's first person as well.

- - -

Reflections.

- - -

There is one mech that I hate more than anything. My so-called Creator. Tarantulas.

Why do I hate him?

It's simple really. That mech... made me who I am today.

The things that he did were under the guise of testing me, but after a time, I knew better. I learnt that it was for his own sick pleasure. . and it was never good.

At all.

- - - -

"Mirage, come here." I heard his voice, and I unwillingly took a step forwards, walking to him. I could do nothing to fight the effects of the Creator Link and overriding protocols that made us obey. I stopped by him and he smirked, as much as he could anyway. It was in his optics, under that visor that he wore. His hands - claws really, were on me, touching. I shuddered, but unable to pull away, I endured it.

I don't know how long it was until he forced me onto the berth, chaining me down. Then it started again. the explorations, the pretense that he was looking over me. Everything hurt, the way that he'd touch the cabling inside my chamber, just below where the ember sat. Under that, there was the disruptor. It was small, I know that much. Small and powerful and allowed me to turn mostly invisible. Opening doors and such would give me away, but I had a plan. I would escape this hell. and soon.

There was a brief lull in my thoughts as the pain got worse, and I shrieked. He liked my screams, liked my pain. And it always hurt when he plugged in. He was far to rough on me during this time, and my chassis and frame always bore the marks that he'd inflict on me. But, thankfully to me, the monsters' overload soon came, a fact that I was more than grateful for. Then I was taken back to my .. room. More like a cell, but nonetheless, it was what I lived in. A small cramped cell that was under constant surveillance.

I vowed then and there that I would escape.

And one orn, soon, I shall...

It's a promise that burns in my ember, and I lust after freedom almost as much as I lust after the thrill of battle.

- - -

I'm free now, as are the others, I think, But they matter little to me any more. I like my freedom. It's a good feeling. The sun that shines on this planet is warm, and my thoughts are my own at last. The programs have gone dormant, and I've managed to only just firewall them. The battle lust remains, and the disruptor and what it gives me is mine.

I've met a mech as well. He says that his name is Hound, and he is.. companionable, for now. He's stronger and larger than I am, and dangerous as well. Dangerous in a good way, unlike Creator. Sparing with him is enjoyable, and I enjoy.. I enjoy the freedoms that he offers me. The protection. And he asks hardly anything in return. It's nice.

And it's here that I've reinvented myself. My frame looks enough like a Towers mech, that I can pass for one. I watch and learn when I can, using only the best cleaning aids like they would. I am slowly learning to speak like one as well, and hold myself in that manner. It's passable so far, but I want to get better. I need to, for my own protection. The facade is what keeps me safe. And the dark blue and white paint over my original grey tones hides mostly who I am. I am considering getting something to cover half my face as well. I am unsure though at the moment, but I believe that it will change. Just like my name.

My name...

It's no longer Riejii. _Riejii Mark 7_. I hated that for the longest time, as it wasn't my name. It was simply a model name and I was the seventh mech to carry it.

Now my name is Mirage.

No numbers. The only thing that remains of my time as a lab rat is the seven forever marked on my left hand. It will never come off, as they carved it in deep, and to fill it with fresh metal would only make it look worse than it is now.

That, and the lust for battle that runs through my very ember and circuits. Driving me on. To where, I don't know and don't care. Only that if my destiny's already in the stars, then it can be fragged.

I am my own mech, and i shall bow to_ no one_ that I do not wish to.


End file.
